


Edward And His Cupboard

by softboyyoonie



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: please dont take me seriously, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboyyoonie/pseuds/softboyyoonie
Summary: Edward hides in a cupboard





	Edward And His Cupboard

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this from what my sister was saying while she was playing black flag, so please don't take this seriously I just found this too funny not to post. Anyway enjoy all 30 words of this fic lol

Once upon a time, Edward was in a cupboard. This time, he decided not to put a body in there with him. Edward made a good choice today.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this lol


End file.
